The Island
by gbfever
Summary: Summary: A plane crash unites a group of strangers, and forces them to deal with one another on a whole new level. Interactive.


**AN: Greetings Total Drama fans, here is a fun interactive story that your participation is vital. Reasons being, is that ****YOU ****decide what happens next. Yes you readers are the ones that will move the plot along, here let me explain how. In each chapter you get to make two choices that will affect the next chapter. **

**The first choice would be about a certain characters action, at the end of their pov a character would have to make a decision in which you have to decide a or b and sometimes c. Depending which action gets the most votes, decides what the character will do in the next chapter. **

**Second choice decides who will appear in the next chapter and their setting, again you either pick A, B, or C. And not to sound redundant but the one with the most votes will be the one to appear at the start of the next chapter.**

**Basically this is a story that will follow the majority of the cast with a few added extras such as Billy the Intern (but just known as Billy in this). This is an LOST AU so Total Drama doesn't exist and never happened. There is no main character but the plot might focus on some characters more than others, but that is for you to decide. It will at the start follow some LOST plotlines but will change as the story progresses. **

**Also this will be the only chapter to have no decision on a characters action, sorry it's just for the story sake I can't really involve one here yet. Another thing is vote by reviewing that way I can tell your reading it and until there is enough there is no point to make a poll yet hehe. **

**Chapter 1: Flight 101 **

_**Trent**_

Trent peered out of the airplane's window, nothing but white clumps of fluff filled his view. He shifted slightly and tried his best to stretch out his legs, of course with the limited space provided it was a futile attempt. Bored out of his mind he reached down and grabbed an airline magazine that was conveniently tucked in the pocket behind the passenger seat. He flipped through the printed pages and examined the ridicules merchandise; he couldn't help but chuckle. Especially when he noticed the prices for such commodities.

A genuine grin takes form however when he glances upon something familiar to him, his eyes glaze in nostalgia as he recalls fond memories of a guitar he once had. He recollected the memories of him playing metal guitar strings that created any melody he can conjure up at the time. A sigh escaped his lips, as he quickly brushed those thoughts away, pale fingers flipped through the pages once more. _No point in living in the past…or dreams_, he thought to himself.

"Darn." a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. Trent looked up, his attention torn away from the magazine as his jaded eyes gave a quick glanced to the passenger that sat right beside him. She was distracted; she rummaged through a small faded brown bag covered with speckles of paint. She tucked a teal strand of hair behind her ear, as she groaned in frustration. Trent noticed the sketch book placed on the undersized tray before her, several pencil sketches plastered across the pale page.

"Let me guess, your pencil broke." Trent stated as he attempts to stir a conversation with the ivory skinned stranger that sat right next to him. She looked up matching his gaze, a small smile tugged at her ebony colored lips. She accepted the invite for a conversation, as she gave the raven haired man a soft gaze with her dark alluring eyes. "My name is Trent."He said as he introduced himself to the young lady.

"I'm Gwen." She said right before the plane was suddenly and unexpectedly hit with a violent fit of turbulence.

_**Billy **_

Billy took small sips of his cool sugary drink that a cute brunette flight attendant provided for him. He sunk further into his chair with a wide grin that adorned his lips. Billy was at the moment, happy as can be, assured that nothing can ruin his momentary bliss. It was a good day for justice, finally a win for the good guys! After a couple of years and many months of investigation of a cold case he was assigned to, Billy actually managed take into custody one of the most allusive criminal minds out there. Now all he had to do was endure one short flight back home and that will be the end of that, with the felon behind bars and the streets rid of one more sick derange freak.

Billy glimpsed to his left, a slightly smaller figure with auburn hair sat next to him. His young companion twiddled his thumbs away as he stared intently at the floor. Billy's smile faltered for a second, as he placed a peachy hand on the young man before him, the kid flinched to the sudden action. "Cody, seriously you need to relax." Billy said as he gave him a grin that was meant to comfort. "After this plane ride home, you can finally put everything behind you. Go back to your normal life, to school, to your mom, and to the_ ladies_." Billy gave a playful nudge concerning the last part and Cody let out a small chuckle.

"Hehe right," Cody replied as he turn his head, and gave Billy a small smile but it rapidly turned into a frown. After a small pause he continued "I-I just can't relax man, knowing the fact that person is on the same plane with all these innocents people let alone just a few feet away from me." Cody brought up his thumb and started to bite the tip of his nail. "I can't explain it but my stomach is in all kinds of knots and I can't shake this feeling that something terrible is going to happen." He mumbled. "It could just be my paranoia, but I mean only one US marshal with a simple hand gun. You and I both know how dangerous-"Billy placed his finger on his own lips and signaled Cody to stop as he interrupted him before he started off on his rant.

"Shhhh, Cody look I understand what you're saying" Cody shot him a look of disbelief "Trust me I do, but you have absolutely nothing to worry about just take a look for yourself, sound asleep right, the amount of drugs we pump in it could knock out an elephant so just take a moment to breath and loosen up, in a just few short hours this will all be over." Billy reassured.

Of course life at that moment didn't feel like it wanted to agree with the marshal. As the plane shook fiercely threw out the cabin the flight attendants voice was heard on the intercom and it informed everyone to fasten their seats belts. Billy did as instructed and so did Cody who had his armrest in a vice grip, his knuckles bone white as the plane trembled once more, hitting another patch of turbulence.

_**Noah**_

Noah's deep slumber was abruptly interrupted by the bumpy plane ride. The cabin once again shook violently. Wide awake Noah fastens his seatbelt just as the voice on the intercom instructed. As if an invisible hand had reached out and got hold of the plane it was being pulled in by a mysterious force. As the plane descended back to earth he could have sworn his heart stopped as Noah felt his very being drop from out of the sky, before a sudden stop. The cries and terrified gasps of his fellow travelers filled the air as he witness unbuckled passengers crash into the ceiling above. An oxygen mask dropped before him and he quickly snagged it while the screech of the warning sirens pierced his ear drums. He felt the plane drop out the sky once more towards a watery grave below, all he had was one thought _Life, why do you hate me so?_

**AN: Now for the fun part! You guys get to choose what happens next the following options are**

**A: Harold wakes up finding himself alone stranded in what appears to be a jungle environment.**

**B: Heather is revived when someone performs CPR on her and is greeted by a chaotic scene of the aftermath of the crash. **

**C: Emily the flight attendant is buried beneath some of the wreckage of the plane with minor injuries and is saved by a group of fellow survivors. **

**Read and Review and Vote it's the only way for the story to continue haha XD Also if anyone wants to beta plz pm me, and if there is grammar or past and present mistake alert me on that too I would greatly appreciate it. **


End file.
